cogdisfandomcom-20200213-history
Alinivar
Biography (WIP) ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| Alinivar is the main protagonist of Cognitive Dissonance. Before his unexpected imposition as a member of The Applechasers following a meteor shower which led to his demise at the hands of Giegue, he presumably spent most of his time in his cave making paintings. Because of his blue coloration (an unusual and possibly unique trait not shared by the rest of the members of his species, the Mooks), he is often the target of alienation at the hands of other Mooks. After being killed by a rampaging Giegue and awakening to a strange, monochrome plane, Alivinar was consulted by a mysterious voice which administered an imperative crucial to the survival of the solar system: collect the four split portions of the apple of enlightenment before Giegue can use their knowledge to destroy every planet. Alinivar's reluctance to being an Applechaser is a constant undertone throughout the adventure, with his Magicant counterpart, Reflecto, constantly reminding him that his only reason for being an Applechaser is due to the bargain he made in order to be resurrected, and would rather just return home to continue being a carefree artist. Nevertheless, he is very kind to everyone he meets, and this is reflected by the fact that his PSI abilities largely specialize in healing rather than the offensive PSI Larice uses. Psychic Powers PSI Lifeup PSI Healing PSI Superhealing PSI Hypnosis PSI Empower PK Freeze PK Shockwave PK Harmony * Alinivar learns PSI Lifeup and PK Freeze Alpha after being revived. Upon visiting the Crystal Cavern, He learns PK Shockwave and Healing Alpha. Mook Abilities Glare Constrict Tentacle Slap Forceful Jab Multiprod Super Combo Electro Jab Tornado Whirl Eye Beam Exclusive Equipment (WIP) Guitars * Mr. Guitar (+20 Strength) * Looney Tune (+31 Strength) * Fishbone Guitar (+45 Strength, +10 Defense, -1 Speed) * Shreddin' Six String (+52 Strength, +5 IQ) * Magicant Guitar (+65 Strength, +8 IQ, +1 Speed) Tentacles * Tentacle bands (+2 strength, +3 defense) * Tentacle wrapping (+3 strength, +5 defense, +2 IQ) Eyestalks * Eyestalk guards (+4 defense) Trivia (WIP) * There are no equippable weapons available for Alinivar until after Bowfest. * It's heavily implied by the Alinivar in pre-Magicant that he really does not want to be an Applechaser (and is most likely only going on this adventure since he struck a deal with the mysterious voice in Mook heck). * Alinivar is described as a kind and caring individual by some NPCs, and this is reflected in his specialization in healing PSI abilities. Conversely, he also possesses exclusive access to PK Freeze, suggesting that it is a projection of how alone he really feels due to having been an outcast prior to joining the Applechasers. Even then, his hesitation at fully committing to the journey suggests that he is unwilling to form deeper relationships with others. * On Mars, after Larice has been defeated and Niiue joins your party, the player will come across a "Chimerization Pod". Allowing Alinivar to enter the pod will transform him into a Mook/Machine Chimera, giving him a large stat and level boost. **This also gives Alinivar the abilities Electro Jab, Tornado Whirl, and Eye Beam in exchange for all of the Mook Abilities he currently has. * Alinivar's role in the party is the same as Ninten from MOTHER, specializing in healing and restorative PSI instead of raw offense. ** In addition, Ninten can be seen in Alinivar's Magicant. Attempting to speak to him will cause him to fade away. Category:Characters Category:Playable Category:Alinivar Category:Mooks